


Dancing the night away

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 - Leo (not Dicaprio) [1]
Category: Leo (not Dicaprio) - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Day 1, F/M, Flufftober 2019, Leo (not Dicaprio) - Freeform, Leo not dicaprio fluff, nora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Flufftober 2019 day 1 - DancingLeo can't think of anything more perfect than an evening spent with his love in their new apartment in a new city. So, after an indoor picnic supper date, he and Nora spend the rest of their time dancing the night away.





	Dancing the night away

Leo and Nora had just moved into their apartment in Rome. They’re happy. Leo decided it was time to celebrate. Nora didn’t feel like cooking, so she went to get takeout for them, and while she was out, Leo got to work, getting the apartment ready for their evening. He laid out a blanket, so they could have an indoor picnic. He lit a few candles, just to set the atmosphere and put on some of their favourite songs to play softly.  
When Nora came home, she couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out on her face. Her boyfriend was so sweet. She couldn’t help falling even more in love with him.  
Once Leo and Nora settled down for their picnic supper, with glasses of wine, because what’s a celebration without wine, they spoke about everything they were looking forward to, living in Rome.   
After they had eaten, Leo stood up, went to the stereo to turn the volume up. Better Place by Rachel Platten started playing. He walked up to Nora, held out his had and asked if she would like to dance. After Nora said yes, he pulled her up and into his arms.   
They spent the rest of the time dancing the night away, content to just be in each others arms, thinking about their future, and what they were looking forward to together. Leo decided, then and there, that no matter what problems they may face, they would face them together. With Nora by his side, it was shaping up to being a wonderful life.


End file.
